


No sorrows in my Sight

by FeatherQuill



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherQuill/pseuds/FeatherQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared needs Jensen to ground him sometimes . Jensen is always ready to do it, no questions asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No sorrows in my Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya :) So this came up after a friend dragged me into the world of Supernatural and I watched the first 6 seasons in 10 days. After that I began to read about those lovely lovely guys and said friend threw me a link to [ this](https://twitter.com/theroguemag/status/745761348387110913). So I hope you enjoy this little drabble and let me know what you think.

In the grand sheme of things Jared is grateful for Misha being himself and not commenting on it although he sees it, slick bastard that he always is. His eyes zero in under the harsh glare of the camera and he notices what the overly excited photographer doesn´t. Yeah Misha sees a lot he shouldn´t but he is their friend and so Jared lets him see as well as Jensen allows it.  
He sees the way Jensen stands just a bit much straighter and fights against the urge to twist his hand around and tuck at Jareds large fingers to hold them with his own more slender ones if only to ground him. Misha is also really sure that Jensen can feel the other man breath down his neck, the way he slightly trembles when he has had a long tiring day and all the fans and smiles are just not enough. He doesn´t say a thing about it, just gives them a long stare that is more Castiel than he will ever be until he winks and giggles, setting his friends off too. 

Later when they are alone, just Jensen and Jared, Jared stares at the vast sky stretching out in front of their shared motel room and he wants to say something, wants to say everything. How grateful he is that Jensen is always there for him when he thinks he cannot even get out of bed, when a convention takes up all of his energy or Gen just stares at him as if he would be an Alien. He doesn´t really blame her for it but he also cannot feel sorry for her because, really – they have been down that road before and there is no need to do it again as long as they all know where it leads. 

“Jen..”

He tries and Jensen who inspects the minibar and bristles at the prizes for fucking peanuts these days turns on his heel, walks right up behind him and wraps him into a loose hug. He has to raise himself on his tiptoes to put his head on Jareds shoulder and it is far from comfortable for the shorter man. 

“I know. It´s okay. I know.”

And for a moment Jared closes his eyes, squeezes Jensens hands around his waist. 

“Want me to sing My heart will go on for you?”

He cannot help it, Jared laughs.

“I´ll throw you out the window if you do Jen.”

Jensen gasps in mock shock whirling Jared around and staring up at him like a lovely lonely kitten which Jared doesn´t find fair. Jensen isn´t allowed to make him feel this happy when he wants to feel sad but it never works when Jensen is on a mission to make him laugh until he cries.

“What would Misha say?”

Jared grins toothily now.

“That you had it coming.”

Jensen just throws his head back and laughs but he doesn´t let go. He never does.


End file.
